


Toy Soldiers

by Heropon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, If needed tags will be updated as this goes on, M/M, Oral Sex, a Grisha AU, as i only have a really rough outline of plot, prepare for an AU you haven't seen before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heropon/pseuds/Heropon
Summary: As the formula for a lucrative drug developed for Grisha consumption falls into the hands of those who would abuse its power, hunters rally around both the Brotherhood and the Templars, picking off any Grisha they can get, selling them off to the highest bidder. Captured after the mission in Lisbon, Shay Cormac- a young yet powerful Heartrender- finds himself dragged back into the war he had hoped to leave after being purchased by the Templars. Running out of options to recover the formula before it finds its way into the public's hands, Haytham Kenway, an illusive Shadow Summoner, feels he's left no other choice than to take the drug himself. The Assassins-using Liam's curious knowledge of the drug- feel they are closer than ever to shutting the Templars down and claiming the formula, to keep it safe and out of malicious hands.Feeling a storm brewing, Shay steels himself for encounters with those he would've rather stayed in his past, the race to the formula bringing both groups Grisha the brink of destruction.





	1. Haytham/ Shay: Heartrender

**Author's Note:**

> Four months, 5 drafts and ~4,000 words later, I finally have this finished. I hope you enjoy this version of this chapter~ If you haven't read Leigh Bardugo's books, don't worry! I'll have explanations for everything Grisha in the chapter at the end of each chapter, and i'll do some explaining in the chapters as  
> well~!
> 
> Notes on Grisha at the end~

"Are you so sure this is wise, sir?" His voice echoed in the empty hall of the Corporalniki wing, most gathered in the Anatomy Rooms at this hour.

"He's a Heartrender, Charles. We need as many as we can get."

"But an Assassin?"

"I have reason to believe his brothers abandoned him," I flexed my hand, pulling the shadows towards me. "Besides, most Grisha seem to gravitate towards the authority of a Shadow Summoner." Due to their rarity and strength, most Grisha followed us blindly, our power rumored to bring down civilizations.

A Healer opened the door as we neared, nodding solemnly in my direction. 

"How does he fare?" He jumped as I spoke, no doubt spooked by the sudden noise in the silent hall. Looking into the room, he shrugged before answering

"Not as bad as I first thought. The bites on his arm and the bullet wound on his back had been infected at one point, but the Grisha Hunters did well healing them and preventing them from getting worse." He rolled his wrists, turning back to me. "They'll scar though, and he's like to have some form of pain and tightness around them, especially the bullet wound."

"Did he say how long he was with them?" The Healer shook his head.

"He mumbled something about 'six months', although that could be the drugs they'd given him." Most Grisha Hunters drugged their wares, making them docile and, in Heartrender cases at least, less likely to kill them.

"His name? Did he say anything about that?" Charles piped up.

"The hunters said Shay Cormac, sir. They also said he was _powerful, dangerous,_ and that  _he could kill us all by morning._ "

"Nonsense. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on a Shadow Summoner, and you can light him up before he gets a chance." As I pushed by the Healer through the door, I heard Charles sigh and start moving behind me.

"Charles." 

"Yes, sir?" He had started playing with his flint, using his powers to prevent sparks from jumping.  _Ever ready to protect me_. I was happy that I had chosen Charles as part of my guard, he was one of the best Infernis in the Order, able to start a blaze from a single spark. 

"Find Thomas, gather the other Inferni, and bring them to the stables. I have a job for you." Also an Inferni-almost as skilled as Charles- Thomas was the only other Summoner in my guard, and although Charles despised to admit it, both of them made great partners, each of them able to manipulate the others flames with ease.

"But sir-" I turned on my heels, playing with the shadows, startling him into dropping his flint.

"Go. I'll be fine." He sighed, turning down the hall as a few Corporalniki filtered in, chatty and laughing. I silently closed the door, pausing a beat before turning.

He was lying on the bed, an arm resting behind his back and the other fiddling with a whale bone amplifier. One of the sleeves on his torn-up robes was missing, bearing the scars and bite marks along his arm, his once immaculate gloves stained with their  blood. I could see rope burns along his bicep and his forearm, still raw and bleeding. He had his eyes closed and did not seem to know of my presence, but he shifted when I stepped closer, closing his free hand into a fist.

* * *

The sound of the door made me open my eyes ever slightly, glancing towards the new arrival. His robes were dark, trimmed with violet and embroidered with red and gold threads. They fit him perfectly, tailored and dyed by careful Fabrikator hands, showing no signs of age or wear. He stayed by the door, turning after a moment, his heartbeat fluctuating as he approached. He seemed surprised as I constricted his heart, not enough to kill, but enough to discomfort and scare him.

"Where am I?"

"Safe. I can promise that." Now that he was closer, I could see the buttons on his robes, small suns in an eclipse. The mark of a Shadow Summoner.

"You're a Shadow Summoner."

"How observant you are," I dropped my grip, and he sighed with relief. "Although, you don't seem as surprised at our existence as most do."

"I've seen a Sun Summoner." I said. Sun Summoners were Grisha who could bend and refract light, as rare as Shadow Summoners, with only one showing up in Assassin records over the centuries of the Brotherhood. "If they exist, you exist." I rolled my wrist, intent on making him nauseous, but he grabbed my wrist before I could do any damage.

"Charles said they drugged you," he said, looking confused. "To make you unable to focus and use your powers, for a few hours _at least_."

"Oh, that." I rested my arm over my eyes. "I dunno. All it's done is make me feel faint."  We fell silent, my mind muddled, but my powers clear. The gentle beat of his heart was comforting, after the stiff silence of the caravan. It was loud and clear in my ears, my powers practically begging for action at the sound. "What am I doing here? As a rich Shadow Summoner, you aren't like to have use for a purchased Grisha, they'd just fall at your feet and obey without a second thought." I pushed myself up, the small action making my head spin. "Most Grisha wouldn't even think twice about associating with Hunters, and those sold by them. Despite your prestige, I can tell you're no different." He was silent before answering, weighing his response.

"We need Heartrenders," We were considered the strongest of the Grisha classes-barring Sun and Shadow Summoners. We could collapse lungs, break bones, nauseate, almost anything to do with the human body, we could do. Heartrenders were used prized possessions of lords-usually used as a mark of prestige among European nobles-and commanding soldiers amongst the King's Grisha. Our popularity made them the scorn of the other Orders, earning us the nickname 'Bloodletter'. "Besides, your previous training works well enough for my needs." _Shit. he knows._ He fiddled with a small, leather satchel tied to his belt, deftly unhooking it and tossing it onto the bed. "All of our Grisha get this,  and you are no different. Don't open it yet." I stared at it, wondering what could possibly be in a satchel that small, as he started speaking again. "That drug is one of the most powerful any Fabrikator has been able to produce, in development for decades. It increases a Grisha's power ten fold, although it has some... _rather_ _unfortunate_... side effects." He leaned forward, pushing it towards me. "One dose, only when you need it most." I laughed, harder at his confused face rather then his words.

"You're talking like I'm staying here with you!" I was grateful, truly, at his militia's rescue. But this isn't what I wanted, I _needed_ to be away from the colonies, as far west as I could go, as far away from the Assassin's gaze as I could get. Joining a militia would bring me back out into the public eye, into  _their_ eyes. My laugh died off. "I  _can't_ stay here with you."  He leaned back, his expression unreadable.

"I payed full price for you, and I expect to get back in quality what I spent in pounds." The Hunters drugs must've been having a stronger effect on me than I first believed, his shadow on the wall seeming to shift and stand behind him. "Or I could send you back to the Hunters, if you would prefer?" I lowered my head, the illusion making my head hurt like thunderclap. He seemed to take my silence as a positive response, as he nodded and stood, the illusion vanishing. "You need to sleep." I looked up as he spoke, his face sympathetic. "I'll talk more business when you're well. Rest."

He left not long after, placing the satchel on the bedside table and taking the time to show me the robes waiting for me in the dresser. Fine Fabrikator silk, dyed deep red and embroidered with black, and a fur lined version for winter. And-as I noticed with the Shadow Summoner's robes- the Templar cross imprinted in the shoulders. I'd had my suspicions long before-who would buy a troublemaker Heartrender labeled as dangerous and a skilled killer? The Templars loved Grisha like that, Liam had said before, snapping them up before they burned on the pyre. I sighed, looking towards the window, at the Grisha-Corporalniki, as I could see by the colours of their robes- gathered in the courtyard below, their bonfires burning brightly beneath a cloudless sky. I had my guesses on the identity of the Shadow Summoner, despite never seeing him myself until now. Templar Grand Master Haytham Kenway. Although none of the information the Assassins had pointed at him being a Grisha, only a human amplifier. He must not take his chances, keeping his abilities secret outside of the Order, and from those who would wish to control him. I understood that much, his powers frightening to some and the embodiment of the devil itself to others. My head felt muddy, like this was a nightmare that was only just ending, that I would wake up back on the Morrigan, bright and early. I nearly fell to the floor returning to my bed, catching myself on the dresser.  _Rest,_ he said. I should. I hadn't slept in days, my head swimming with plans for escaping the hunters, and the exhaustion catching up with me. I climbed back onto the bed, not bothering with the covers, drifting off with only the distant sound of drunken singing comforting me.


	2. Liam: Fabrikator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning of the Templars new weapon, the Triad discuss with Achilles their options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this taking so long, I hardly write over the week because of how exhausted I am after class. Or in general. Although I have had an idea for a side fic with short stories, so I might get a start on that soon.

I jumped when my heart beat spiked, dragging me out of sleep. The leather under my left arm fell to the ground, knocking over a small jar of purple pigments with my right.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you like that.” I turned around to the Heartrender at the door, leaning on the frame and playing with her lynx claw amplifier.

“How long has it been…?” She shrugged, dropping her amplifier.

“A few days at least,” She glanced around the small workroom, sighing. “You Fabrikators are all the same. Find a project that interests you and you lock yourselves away for days.” She picked up a bundle of undyed fabric, placing it on the small, cluttered desk near the door.

“What do you want, Hope?” She usually didn’t come to the Fabrikator workshops, busy with training new Corporalniki in the Anatomy Rooms or dealing with her men in New York. She only visited if something was dire, or if Shay had gotten himself into trouble with hunters or religious leaders. I pushed myself away from the desk and looked at her, flinching at the horrible grating sound of wood on wood.

“My men dug up some information you may find interesting. Relating to the Templars- and others, I suppose- recent mad acquisition of Grisha over the past few weeks.” I stiffened, looking at the floor.

“Do tell.” Worry tugged at the back of my mind, contributing to the unease I felt over the past few days. Grisha getting purchased wasn’t out of the ordinary, although most didn’t buy at rates we’d seen over the past month. The precious few Alkemi prospects-the smallest sect of Grisha we had- I had scouted for the workshop had been snapped up before we had a chance to even formulate an offer. A powerful Tidemaker had been bought after only hours, or so the rumors around the Summoners’ Quarters said. The only market without much change was for the Corporalniki, already so valuable, only fluctuating slightly.

“A new drug, Templar made. They call it Parem. Apparently it can alter a Grisha’s perception of the world.” She sat down on an old chair, creaking ominously, but holding from the repairs. “Flying Squallers, Tidemakers walking through walls-”

“Durasts turning lead to gold.” She looked surprised, but didn’t push it. “Is there anything on what Corporalniki can do?”

“No, but I doubt they haven’t tried.”

“Have you told Kesegowaase or Chevalier yet? They’d like to hear this.” Chevalier was a powerful Tidemaker, during his stays at the homestead teaching initiates how to cast waves strong enough to damage shifts, or how to calm the tides and improve sea conditions for sailing. Kesegowaase was the strongest Summoner we had, a Squaller frighteningly proficient with the Cut- a powerful tactic a Summoner could use by focusing their power into a scythe-like mass- and Squaller Lightning. His power had earned him a spot as one of the Etherealki member of the Triad, the three Grisha responsible for our well being amongst the Brotherhood. She shook her head.

“Kesegowaase was busy training Squallers down on the docks, and Chevalier left for a mission to France a some time ago. But I guess you missed that.” She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “I feel like we need to keep this from our Orders. The last thing we need is panic.”

“And the rest of the Brotherhood.” Grisha already stoked fear in those who weren’t, but a Grisha after Parem? The kind of revolt that might happen placed us in a precarious position. Even amongst the Brotherhood, where members were taught compassion, tensions ran high. “Get Kesegowaase. We need to meet with Achilles.”

* * *

 

“So the Templars have developed a drug that… alters a Grisha’s perception?”

“In a roundabout way, I suppose, yes.” Hope sat down one one of the chairs at the end of the table, hardly visible in the flickering candlelight. “I believe it’s drawbacks would limit it’s use on anything other than Fabrikators though.”

“What drawbacks?” I said, lifting my head and dropping the leather onto my lap. “I don’t remember-”

“It’s addictive, and the withdrawals will more than like kill the Grisha.”

“I’ve heard something of the sort. Many tribes have had Grisha go missing only to show up days later sick or dead.” Kesegowaase raised his hand, using his powers to fuel the candles. “First it was Fabrikators- mostly Durasts, up until a year ago. The only ones they haven’t taken are Corporalniki.”

“They have started getting Heartrenders, though.” Hope leaned forward, her amplifier knocking against the wooden table. “One was purchased last week just outside of Boston. Wounded both physically and mentally, but well enough to take the drug.”

"We need to keep an eye on it. Hope, watch their New York Grisha holdings. Kesegowaase, scout the frontier for any oddities, report whatever you find. Liam," Achilles snapped to get my attention, Hope muttering something about Fabrikators. "Help them where ever you can. Get another Durast to work on the leather." I stood up, folding the leather under my arm.

"I'll head out to New York with Hope in the morning. I have some business to attend to with the Durasts stationed near her manor." I started back towards the workshop, determined to work for at least a few more hours, stopping when I felt my heartbeat drop slightly.

"Sleep tonight!" Hope's voice carried clearly across the yard, and I hissed quietly. "You Fabrikators are an open book. Your over zealousness will be the death of you!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long, but it's only chapter 2.
> 
> Squaller: A Grisha with the ability to manipulate air pressure.

**Author's Note:**

> Grisha: masters of the Small Science, Grisha are able to manipulate matter to their will, but cannot create matter themselves
> 
> Amplifier: Raises a Grisha's natural powers. They are the bones of animals: ie. Shay's is a bone from the White Whale. Power bestowed on those who killed it only.
> 
> Corporalniki: The Order of the Living and the Dead  
> Heartrenders: Can cause harm without touching, requires visuals on the target, range of powers depend on power of the Grisha. Due to it's complexity, cannot do anything with the brain, until... Can also do what a Healer does  
> Healers: Can speed the body's natural healing process, complete with the itching, can also do what a Heartrender does.
> 
> Etheralki: The Order of Summoners  
> Inferni: Can adjust the volume of combustible gases in the air, using a spark to create a flame and their power to control the flames.   
> Sun Summoner: a rare Grisha who can manipulate light  
> Shadow Summoner: a rare Grisha who can manipulate darkness
> 
> Human Amplifier: an amplifier, but human. Used to test if one is a Grisha by calling out their powers.


End file.
